1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed circuit board holding appliance for mounting printed circuit boards to a support member of an electronic device or the like at predetermined intervals, especially to a printed board holding appliance capable of temporarily fixing printed circuit boards in a stacked state.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, as a printed circuit board holding appliance for mounting printed circuit boards 6 to a support member of an electronic device or the like at predetermined intervals, a so-called spacer bush formed of a synthetic resin and comprising a fitting cylinder 2 having a cylindrical end 1 of a smaller diameter and fitting ring 4 as shown in FIG. 1, or comprising a fitting cylinder 8 having a cylindrical end 7 of a smaller diameter and a fitting ring 5 as shown in FIG. 2, has been proposed, in Japanese Utility Model Publication Nos. 8235/81 and 17996/81.
However, the above spacer bush, wherein each of the fitting cylinders 2 or 8 making a pair with each of said fitting rings 4 or 5, can not be stacked one upon the other, so in the case of transporting plural printed circuit boards 6 in a stacked state, it is necessary to fix them with machine screws or the like. To avoid such inconvenience, it has been desired to develop printed circuit board holding appliance capable of temporarily fixing plural printed circuit boards easily by merely stacking them.